


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by texas_holdem1



Category: The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Aesop, The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texas_holdem1/pseuds/texas_holdem1
Summary: I have rewritten this classic to go the way I imagine it should. Enjoy!





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

In a land far away, where the meadows are as green as can be and the mountains touch the sky, sat a young boy watching the village sheep. It was only his second day on the job as previously he was to young for the job.  
The ten year old kid, named Jack, chewed on a piece of grass as he watched the sheep and stroked his pet magpie, Maggie.  
"This sure isn't anything like the way I expected it to be Maggie." Said he. "All I do is sit here, bored, all day long? I've tried playing with the sheep but all they want to do is eat. I wish I had someone to talk to other than you but no one ever comes up unless there's a wolf on the prowl. Say..." He breathed as an idea came to him.  
He got up, and, grinning like the cat who was about to eat the Canary, he drew in a big breath.  
()))))))))(((((((((()  
Sam Owen quit chopping at the tree long enough to wipe the sweat off his brow. Then he swung the final blow and watched the tree tip, gaining speed as it went, then crash into the ground.  
"That was a big one. We keep going at this pace we'll be done early." Sam's brother, Jacob, rested his arm on his older brother's shoulder as he took a swig from the water jug.  
"Yeah. It'll be good to finish early for once." Sam gazed around him where the other village men chopped at trees. "Gimme some of that 'afore you empty it." He jokingly took the water from Jacob and took a long drink.  
All of a sudden, two blasts of a horn sounded through the woods, followed by two more blasts, and, after a short pause, the same number of blasts again.  
"Wolf!" Sam yelled, grabbing his axe and following the men in a stampede to the meadow.  
The cries of "Wolf!" got louder as they neared the sheep. Breaking through the trees the men ran towards the sheep, axes raised and ready to fight off the wolves. Looking around in a confused manner, the men realized there were no wolves.  
Striding away from the calm sheep to the shepherd boy who stood, doubled over with laughter at their previous alarm, Jacob grabbed the boy by his collar.  
"Where's the wolf?'' He demanded.  
It took Jack long enough to get his mirth under control to answer Jacob. "Should be pretty obvious." He looked with at Jacob with as much disdain as he could, considering the condition he was in, and shook loose of the hand on his shoulder.  
Jacob growled and went to grab him again but Sam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
"Easy, Jake. I'll handle him?" Sam said.  
Jacob walked away to join the other men again.  
"He asked you a question, Jack." Sam said. "Where's this wolf?"  
"If you haven't figured out by now that there isn't one, then I guess my Pa lucked out when he got the smarts from both you and Uncle Jake." Jack said brattily.  
Jack's father was Sam's third and youngest brother. He was the best carpenter in the village, but ever since his wife died he had done a bad job raising his son.  
Sam sighed. "Didn't we make it clear enough to you that the alarm was only to be used in the case of an emergency?"  
"Oh you made it very clear, Uncle Sam." The boy gave him a charming smile and started to walk off.  
"Uh uh." Sam grabbed Jack's shoulder and turnd him sideways. "Well, won't you look at that. The seat of your pants seems to be dirty. Here, let me help you!" He raised his hand and delivered five stinging swats to the boy's rear. "From now on: the Call is for emergencies only, understood?"  
"How dare you? You have no right to."  
"I'm your uncle and elder of our village – that gives me the right." Sam said, then growled, "Understood?"  
Jack nodded sullenly.  
"Good." Sam said, his voice softer. "I'll see you tonight, not before."  
He rejoined the men and they returned to their work.  
Rubbing his rear, Jack went and sat down to watch the sheep again. It stung some, but it wasn't that bad.  
"He had no right to." Jack growled aloud.  
Maggie just watched him, her head cocked to one side.  
'Just keep telling yourself that.' A voice in his head told him.  
Growling, he tried block it out and couldn't.  
"I'll show you!" He reached into his jacket and the naughty shepherd boy pulled out his horn.


End file.
